Vinculos Irrompibles
by colibri.multicolor
Summary: Hermione encontró más problemas para sobrevivir a su corazón roto que a la guerra gracias a la que se distanció de la única mujer que había amado. Lo que ella no sabía es que las veelas no se rinden tan rápidamente. Si la distancia y la magia no pudo matar su amor, entonces Fleur hará lo que sea para reavivar las llamas. Fleurmione, (leveAU)
1. Cooperación internacional

**(Las notas al final, que disfruten la lectura!)**

 **Capítulo I: Cooperación Internacional**

Hermione suspiró profundamente, de pie delante de un enorme chalet, rodeado de un hermoso verde, donde se podía respirar el aire puro de la naturaleza y estar a salvo de todo el ajetreo diario del mundo mágico en general.

Pero la bruja no suspiraba ni de alivio, ni placer, ni ninguna cosa parecida.

En un principio, estaba furiosa. Una semana después, ya había pasado a estar en la plena resignación.

Tras terminar sus estudios de Hogwarts y luego de unas vacaciones un poco forzadas, Hermione había comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio Mágico, más específicamente en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Si se quería ser más específico aún, ella estaba dedicando su cuerpo y alma al justo labor de los derechos de los seres mágicos.

Hacía dos meses, una oferta había llegado especialmente para ella, y no había dudado un solo segundo. En el Departamento estaban interesados en abrir una propia oficina que se encargara del asunto, y Hermione misma había trabajado a la par de sus nuevos colegas (en realidad, más que ellos, más que nadie) para planificarlo todo, desde los métodos de intervención, pasando por los desafíos del delicado asunto, terminando con la resolución de comenzar la intervención cuanto antes. Y cuando antes quería decir YA, en el idioma de Hermione, que tras insistir (e irritar) lo suficiente a su jefe, se había salido con la suya.

Bueno, casi. Porque la noticia causó revuelo dentro del mismo Ministerio y las objeciones no tardaron en llegar: la gran mayoría de los magos y brujas no querían toda clase de seres mágicos extraños y potencialmente mortales, recorriendo a sus anchas los pasillos. Así era, la posibilidad de toparse con un centauro a la salida del ascensor o del baño aparentemente aterrorizaba a la población mágica humana.

Hermione hervía de indignación. Pero su estatus de heroína de guerra no fue suficiente para convencer al Ministro de Magia. Y así fue que finalmente toda la operación, la oficina misma y con eso la propia Hermione junto a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, terminaron allí.

Es decir, el lugar no estaba mal, al contrario. Pero a una parte de la bruja le molestaba el detalle de perder la seriedad, casi el status mismo, al ser desplazado a un chalet en medio de la campiña inglesa, lejos de la gran y bulliciosa sociedad mágica a la que estaba tratando de hacer entender los derechos de todos los seres a los que dejaba afuera por ignorancia y tiranía.

Sin embargo, el Jefe de Departamento estaba convencido que allí no habría mayores repercusiones hasta que se las cosas comenzaran a tomar más forma y tuvieran completamente definida la línea de acción. Por ahora, en parte debido a la ignorancia misma dentro del Ministerio, el equipo había tomado la decisión de citar a los seres mágicos e intentar una especie de entrevista, o por lo menos a aquellos que pudieran ser entrevistados, los demás, necesitarían un enfoque distinto, presumiblemente de más observación silenciosa y de acercamientos paulatinos.

Afortunadamente, aún quedaban una buena cantidad de seres mágicos que eran capaces de comunicarse con los humanos, y quizá porque esperaban que fuera más fácil y rápido, el equipo decidió comenzar por allí. Aunque primero, debían instalarse y comenzar con el papeleo, las citaciones, etc.

Así que, pensando en aquello, Hermione volvió a suspirar, con la mirada todavía perdida en el verde delante de ella, de espaldas al chalet, casi como negando a la enorme estructura. Ya era Otoño, y el frío comenzaba a sentirse, negándose a dejar de lado toda su adolescencia y la rebeldía que había venido con ella, todavía conservaba su bufanda Gryffindor con orgullo, abrigándole el cuello como tantos años antes, aunque había cambiado las túnicas y el uniforme por motivos obvios, utilizando ahora una abrigada túnica más sobria y elegante, con algunos detalles en ocre en las mangas y el cuello. Debajo de esto, todavía prefería la ropa muggle, mucho más cómoda y menos complicada que ciertos ropajes extraños que algunos todavía insistían en usar.

-¡Hermione! ¿Has visto los papeles donde estaban anotadas las listas de centauros y arpías? Iba a pasarlas a la lista definitiva hoy, pero no he podido encontrarlos.

La bruja miró sobre su hombre para ver a su compañero, Caleb, un muchacho castaño y pálido, que aunque dentudo, con una sonrisa amigable, y pecas por toda la nariz recta, asomándose por la puerta sin querer salir del todo por el frío de la mañana.

-Están en la caja morada al lado de mi escritorio, el jefe me pidió una copia de ellas ayer, así que me tome el trabajo de pasarlas en limpio y enviarlas.- respondió con tranquilidad y Caleb se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre un paso adelante, eh.- bromeó, la mayoría había aprendido a adaptarse al hambre voraz de la joven bruja hacia su trabajo.

Hermione hizo una mueca, ella también estaba aprendiendo a aceptar las manías de sus compañeros. Como por ejemplo, el olor del sándwich favorito de Caleb, que inundaba cualquier habitación con su olor a fritura… el muchacho tenía una extraña fascinación por las "milanesas", después de su viaje a América…

En fin, el trabajo no era tan malo después de todo.

 _Un paso a la vez,_ se repitió mentalmente, y luego siguió a su compañero dentro, lista para retomar sus quehaceres antes de que fuera la hora de cenar. Harry y Ginny la esperaban.

- _ **F &H-**_

-¿Y cómo van? Apuesto que allí se respira infinitamente mejor que dentro del Ministerio.- dijo el Elegido, sentado del otro lado de la mesa, con el tenedor todavía cargado de comida.

Hermione rodó los ojos.-Nada mejor que te envíen fuera del edificio para sentirse un poco fuera del sistema.- respondió con sarcasmo, pinchando los tomates en su plato.

Ginny se sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga.-Podría ser peor, podrías tener que oler los gases de Ron todas las mañanas como Harry aquí.

Hermione lanzó una risotada sincera, frunciendo luego la nariz ante semejante situación.

-Para ser honesto, después de tantos años de convivencia en Hogwarts, esos olores han aprendido a ser ignorados por mi nariz.- confesó el mago, haciendo una mueca antes de por fin, llevarse la comida a la boca.

-Pero no cambies de tema, Mione. ¿Qué tal el nuevo edificio? He oído que es un Chalet en medio de la campiña.- retornó Ginny, dejando por fin los gases de Ronald de lado.

Hermione se abstuvo a preguntar por el hermano de su amiga y antiguo amigo. Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y gracias a algunos eventos un poco desafortunados, ambos se habían distanciado. Y mucho tenía que ver con la declaración de amor de su amigo pelirrojo y la metida de pata de Hermione, que en su interior sólo buscaba un poco de consuelo para su corazón roto.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar:- Afortunadamente ya casi terminamos de ordenar todo en las estanterías, aunque hay cosas que siguen en cajas. Lo bueno es que no hay polvo y el aire es bastante mejor que en la ciudad, claro. Hemos aprendido a soportarnos bastante bien, siendo que somos los únicos con los que realmente podemos interactuar, hasta que lleguen los seres mágicos para entrevistar, y probablemente sean un desafío, así que tenemos que estar unidos como equipo.- explicó rápidamente, casi sin pausas, y luego sonrió antes de agregar:-Pero nada como el Ejercito de Dumblendore, ya saben.

Sus amigos sonrieron a la par, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-El nuevo escuadrón de Aurores tampoco está mal.- dijo humildemente Harry. Hermione sabía que su amigo estaba profundamente orgulloso de aquel trabajo, que lo hacía sentir un poco más cerca de sus padres.

-Bueno pues las Arpías… ¡Son lo mejor! ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor! ¡Tienen que ir a mi próximo partido! ¡No puedo esperar a que empiece la temporada!- chilló repentinamente eufórica Ginny, golpeando la mesa con un puño para dar énfasis a sus ya enfáticas declaraciones.

-Seguro que sí, ahí estaremos.- aseguró Harry, mirando con cara de tonto enamorado a su novia.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante la imagen, todo el asunto del romance hacía un tiempo ya la tenía un poco hastiada.

-'Mione, lo olvidaba, pero oí esta mañana que se espera cooperación internacional de otros Ministerios.- dijo entonces Harry, mirándola nuevamente.

-No me enteré. Es difícil cuando estás en medio de la campiña.- bufó en respuesta la bruja de cabello castaño, y tomó un trago de su bebida para disimular el nerviosismo que le provocaba la noticia.

Quizá debía dejar de ser tan paranoica, sería muy extraño que aquello afectara su pequeña y nueva oficina.

-El Ministerio de Magia Francés y Holandés ofrecieron su cooperación ante la situación del nuestro. Tienen mucha información y están predispuestos a cederla. Además de que ayudarán con la reconstrucción de lo que sea necesario.- explicó el joven mago, que parecía bastante de acuerdo con la idea.

-Sí 'Mione, quizás tengan información para ustedes también. Tienen políticas más inclusivas hacia las criaturas mágicas.- señaló la pelirroja.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin terminar de gustarle la idea por otras razones más allá de su trabajo. Pero se obligó a sentir, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguro será de ayuda para nuestros registros. Que son paupérrimos la verdad…- suspiró, mirando el plato de comida delante de ella que seguramente ya no podría terminar.

- _ **F &H-**_

La noticia de Harry se cumplió cual profecía la mañana siguiente, cuando Octavius, su paternal jefe, les anunció la inminente llegada de colaboradores extranjeros.

-Lo bueno es que en ya tienen experiencia con el trato a los seres mágicos. Algunos incluso forman parte de comunidades enteras y están perfectamente adaptados a la sociedad mágica humana.- dijo con entusiasmo el mago.

Octavius era un hombre ya entrado en edad, pero que difícilmente Hermione calificaría de anciano, a pesar de la espesa barba que le poblaba hasta los pómulos en contraposición de su cabello bien recortado, aunque todo era ya más gris que del negro original. Siempre tenía un poco de ojeras y una sonrisa afable para Hermione, incluso cuando la muchacha se ponía en su postura de mandona y quería asesinar a sus compañeros por su pereza.

-Suena bien…- murmuró Caleb en el escritorio a un par de pasos del de Hermione, ya que mientras las habitaciones terminaban de refaccionarse, casi todos los escritorios (menos el del jefe, claro), estaban dispuestos de manera ordenada en la amplísima sala del Chalet, presuntamente antes fuera comedor y living.-Eso nos ahorrará un montón de trabajo, aunque sé todo lo que te gusta a ti trabajar, 'Mione.

Hermione se limitó a asentir, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa hacia su compañero, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los papeles que tenía Octavius en la mano, al parecer el boletín completo y algunos otros detalles estaban siendo agitados enfáticamente por su jefe mientras les daba las noticias.

El resto de sus compañeros comenzó a opinar sobre la noticia, y las murmuraciones siguieron incluso después de que Octavius se retirara a su despacho nuevamente.

Hermione continuó con su trabajo aproximadamente unos cuarenta y tres minutos más, según su reloj de pulsera muggle, antes de que su ansiedad la venciera y se levantara para ir hasta el despacho de su jefe, que quedaba al final de un pasillo, antes un estudio y biblioteca por lo que ella sabía, de la cual Octavius había decido conservar las hermosas estanterías de madera oscura y tallada.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y escuchó la voz del mago indicándole que entrara.

-Disculpe, sólo quería hablar de…- comenzó titubeante, sintiéndose nerviosa sin entender del todo por qué. O más bien, negándose las verdaderas razones.

-¿La tremenda noticia que acabo de darles, verdad? ¿O tienes otras para mí? ¿Alguna nuevo informe de los elfos?- preguntó pacientemente el mago, mirándola por encima de sus lentes, desde detrás de su escritorio.

-Sí, bueno, pero el informe recién lo tendré para el final del día, espero.- murmuró lo último, a sabiendas de que ese día su capacidad de concentración se vería drásticamente reducida. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó:-En realidad, quería saber si ya había fecha para el arribo de los colaboradores… aquí todavía estamos terminando de organizarnos…- dijo, inventándose la patética excusa para su curiosidad.

Octavius la miró un largo segundo, arqueando una ceja con la misma curiosidad de Hermione por su pregunta.-Estarán aquí en un par de semanas, Hermione, para entonces ya tendremos las oficinas dispuestas correctamente, este lugar es realmente enorme.- respondió su jefe con una pequeña sonrisa.

La joven bruja no pudo más que asentir, sabiendo que aquellas semanas serían en parte un calvario para su ansiedad, y en parte probablemente el último tiempo que disfrutaría en su trabajo.

Quizás estaría siendo muy exagerada y nada sucedería y ella no arribaría a Inglaterra y tanto estrés hubiera sido a causa de nada. Pero Hermione sabía que era mejor anticiparse a cualquier situación de riesgo, aún si ésta fuera meras posibilidades.

-¿Y ya sabe los nombres de los colaboradores?- inquirió, posicionándose al borde del precipicio mental.

-Sólo de los holandeses, la lista de Francia debería llegar en cualquier momento.- respondió Octavius, hojeando los papeles distraídamente.

Hermione asintió, sintiendo como se le retorcía el estómago. Se excusó, salió del despacho, y subió las escaleras, caminando a paso rápido hacia el baño de planta alta. Bajó la tapa del inodoro y procedió a respirar profundamente, intentando calmar los violentos golpes de su corazón que interrumpían el silencio en la pequeña habitación.

- _ **F &H-**_

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron una penuria. Llena de trabajos y avances, pero una penuria al fin. Hermione se había obligado a sí misma a contenerse y no volvió a preguntar sobre los colaboradores, ignorando incluso cuando sus compañeros de trabajo hacían comentarios al respecto.

-He oído que algunos de los colaboradores incluso tienen sangre mestiza.- le dijo Caleb esa mañana, acercándose con un té en la mano que sorbía de ratos.-Es bueno saber que no seré el único.

Hermione levantó la vista de su pergamino con interés, pero ignorando la primera oración.

-¿Tienes sangre de…?- inquirió, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Hay una arpía en mi árbol genealógico, literalmente.- dijo el muchacho, dándole una sonrisa tímida.- Difícil de creer ¿Eh? No es como si estuviéramos hablando de una veela. Sería mucho más apuesto.

La castaña intentó reír del comentario de su nuevo amigo, pero le fue difícil y quedó en un par de risitas secas.

Repentinamente Octavius se asomó a la pequeña oficina y le hizo un par de señas a la castaña para que la siguiera, que tardó un poco en entender, hasta que finalmente se levantó para reunirse con su jefe en el pasillo.

El hombre la miró con sus ojos oscuros y profundos y le dio una suave sonrisa, como si intentara tranquilizar los miedos de la muchacha.

-Sé que esto te ha estado matando de curiosidad más que al resto, aunque te salga muy bien disimularlo. Así que quería preguntarte si querías ayudarme con la bienvenida, los colaboradores estarán aquí en cualquier momento, ha llegado una lechuza.- informó el mago, y cuando Hermione permaneció en silencio, continuó:- Estarás en la primera línea de información, estoy seguro que eres de las más competentes que tengo aquí para hacer el trabajo. Además, sabés francés, ¿Oui?- finalizó el mago en un torpe intento del idioma.

Le costó responder horrores y cuando lo hizo, hubo un cortocircuito que cambió repentinamente lo que de verdad quería decir.

-Claro que sí.- murmuró estúpidamente, pero para Octavius fue más que suficiente, y el mago le sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bien, sígueme, llegaran por el traslador en cualquier momento.

Hermione asintió rígidamente con la cabeza, caminando detrás de Octavius hacia el exterior, sin prestar atención a cuando se les unió Lyra, una mujer de unos treinta años y varios de experiencia en el Departamento, que le sonrió amablemente aunque Hermione ni siquiera lo notó, con la mirada fija en la espalda del mago que caminaba delante de ellas.

Salieron hasta los jardines de la parte trasera de la casa, cuidadosamente diseñados para parecer un poco salvajes y exóticos. En una mesa, había incluso preparados algunos tentempiés y té.

Esperaron casi media hora hasta que un vórtice comenzó a formarse en el aire, y segundos después, los segundos más lentos y tortuosos desde que la guerra había dado su fin, un grupo de magos y brujas se materializó frente a ellos.

Octavius esperó un momento a que el grupo se acostumbrara al nuevo contexto antes de intervenir.

-Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando.- anunció en un tono paternal, sonriendo al igual que Lyra.

Hermione era la única que no podía sonreír, más bien, se sentía congelada en su lugar, aunque por dentro su pecho bullera terriblemente, y sintiera que iba a vomitar su corazón en cualquier momento.

El grupo comenzó a abrirse, dos hombres y dos mujeres se acomodaron la ropa antes de dispersarse y mirar a sus anfitriones con curiosidad, algunos incluso sonriendo con simpatía.

Y luego estaba Fleur, de pie en el centro de la imagen, si su ropa se había desarreglado sería una cosa irrelevante, porque quedara hacia donde quedara su pañuelo de colores, se vería bien en ella. Fleur Delacour era lo más parecido a una ninfa que hubiera imaginado jamás, cuya belleza sobrenatural paralizaría a cualquiera.

La rubia la miraba profundamente, y Hermione sentía como si estuviera perforándole el alma con sus ojos azules, y ni hablar de la sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo, pagada de sí misma, como si se hubiera salido con la suya.

Y Hermione temía que sí, que otra vez, la veela se había salido con la suya.

- _ **F &H-**_

 **No tengo mucho más para decir que lo siguiente: la historia no está pensada para ser muy larga y ya la tengo bastante adelantada, será una actualización semanal, y realmente espero que les haya gustado :) sería feliz si comentan qué les pareció.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **PD. tenia otra cuenta en ff. tuve un problema con la dirección de email que estaba relacionada, no puedo abrirla y ya lo vengo intenando hace MESES. -_- :(**


	2. Trabajo en equipo

**Capítulo 2: trabajo en equipo**

El despacho de Octavius, que no era un espacio pequeño, de repente quedaba un poco apretado para la cantidad de gente que se había reunido allí. Y en tanto la mayoría permanecía de pie, Hermione había ocupado el sillón individual, por insistencia de su jefe que había notado su semblante pálido de camino al despacho.

Los saludos habían sido protocolares, aunque bastante más entusiastas por la parte inglesa que lo normal, en tanto los invitados franceses tenían sendas sonrisas y una aparente buena predisposición desde un primer momento. Aunque tanto Fleur como Hermione se mantenían en silencio, la rubia con una sonrisa cortés y postura relajada, mientras que la inglesa estaba tensa, intentando por todos los medios de parecer un poco serena.

A decir verdad, Hermione se sentía indignada consigo misma por no poder controlarse, y cada tanto se cuadraba de hombros cuando sentía la mirada de Octavius sobre ella, y asentía con la cabeza a algunas afirmaciones. Justo cuando pensaba que podría sobrevivir a semejante encuentro, sintió la presencia de la veela justo detrás de sí, y estuvo a punto de saltar cual gato asustado cuando las uñas de la mujer francesa rasparon levemente su hombro, y antes de que pudiera inventar alguna excusa para salir pitando de allí, su jefe la hundió.

-¿Qué opinas, Hermione?- preguntó, extendiendo unos pergaminos hacia la joven bruja, que los tomó titubeante, sin entender del todo a qué se refería.

Leyó rápidamente, encontrando un esquema de trabajo que adivinó Lyra había diseñado, reconociendo la letra prolija y elegante. El esquema definía varios grupos de trabajo que iban desde investigación de archivos y registros, trabajo de campo, etc.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos definir los grupos de trabajo hoy mismo, así podremos comenzar cuanto antes.- objetó la bruja creadora del esquema, y a Hermione siempre la había gustado su eficiencia y puntualidad, hasta ese momento.

La joven bruja lo pensó rápidamente, buscando algo que le permitiera encerrarse en alguna oficina y no tener demasiado contacto con nadie a menos que fuera indispensable, por lo menos por el tiempo que la delegación de Francia permaneciera allí.

-Creo que me anotaré en el área de Investigación.- dijo Hermione, esperando que a la rubia le resultara lo suficientemente aburrido revolver pergaminos viejos como para buscar lugar en alguna otra área.

Por supuesto, falló miserablemente.

-Yo también.- dijo rápidamente Fleur, asomándose por encima del hombro de la castaña que perdió la respiración.-He traído conmigo archivos y registros que son legado de mi pueblo, si no les importa, preferiría ser quien los revise.- explicó tranquilamente, mirando al resto de los presentes.

Ninguno mostró objeción, salvo Hermione que no pudo contenerse.

-Pensé que buscarías algo con un poco más de acción.- intentó, aunque sin mirarla,-Un dragón no sería problema para ti, después de todo dejaste fuera de batalla a uno en el torneo...

Fleur se rió, y Hermione luchó para no derretirse ante el sonido que llegaba desde detrás, en algún lugar peligrosamente cercano.

-¿Y tú, heroína de guerra, te quedarás aquí en medio cajas y cajas de archivos?- replicó la francesa, y aunque no la estaba mirando, la inglesa podía prácticamente oír y oler la sonrisa enorme que estaba plasmada en su rostro.

-Siempre fui un ratón de biblioteca.- murmuró en respuesta, cayendo tan bajo como para usar en su defensa semejante término que siempre le había molestado.

-Siempre te encontré en la biblioteca, es cierto, también me pasaba las tarde allí.- dijo, en un tono tan inocente que hizo hervir la sangre de Hermione.

 _Claro que sí, odiabas Hogwarts, pero te pasabas horas acosándome desde tu mesa los primeros meses_ , pensó sombríamente. Justo antes de que no pudiera aguantar decir algún comentario ácido, Octavius interrumpió.

-Hermione, no me habías dicho que la señorita Delacour y tú eran amigas.- dijo el mago, y entonces notó que el resto había probablemente interpretado aquella pequeña discusión como tontas bromas entre ambas.

-Oh, sí, pero no nos vemos desde hace un tiempo, señor, así que podría decir que este es nuestro reencuentro.- contestó por ella Fleur, y Hermione no pudo evitar detenerse en la palabra _reencuentro,_ y la forma en la que la rubia había parecido disfrutar pronunciarla.

-Bueno, entonces creo que es obvio que formarán un buen equipo.- sonrió Octavius, sus demás compañeros parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Estoy segura que sí, ya hemos luchado codo a codo antes.- estuvo de acuerdo la rubia y llegó tan lejos como para atreverse a descansar su mano en el hombro de Hermione, que podía sentir como si su piel quemara allí donde sentía el contacto a través de la ropa.

-Está todo dicho, pasamos a lo siguiente entonces…- asintió el hombre y dejó de prestarles atención para dirigirse al resto de la delegación y conformar el resto de los equipos de trabajo.

Hermione se vio obligada a soportar el resto de la reunión en silencio, sintiendo que la piel le ardía debajo de la ropa, y que cada respiración significaba inundarse del aroma a cítrico del perfume de Fleur. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la garganta seca, luchando contra demasiados sentimientos encontrados, intentando no retorcerse cada vez que la rubia movía casualmente su pulgar a través de la tela de su jersey, trazando pequeños círculos.

En algún momento, aquello hubiera servido para calmarla, al igual que la familiaridad de su presencia. Pero ahora, Hermione debía soportarlo como una condena, mientras sentía la nostalgia de sus sentimientos golpear cada vez más fuerte desde el fondo de su mente.

 _ **F &H**_

Cuando Octavius por fin los liberó, Hermione fue la primera en ponerse de pie, caminando como un autómata hasta la puerta, saliendo al pasillo y huyendo finalmente hasta su oficina, donde un sorprendido Caleb la miró desde su lugar entre una pila de pergaminos.

-¿Cómo estuvo la bienvenida protocolar? Muero porque los presenten al resto de la oficina.- dijo el mago con su característica sonrisa desenfada.

Hermione le dio una mirada completamente vacía, mientras se acercaba a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Le llevó un par de minutos poder articular una oración coherente.

-Nos han dividido en equipos de trabajo, probablemente Octavius te dirá con quiénes trabajarás ahora.- le informó encogiéndose de hombros y se giró para apoyar la frente en el marco de la ventana, sintiendo la brisa fresca golpearle el rostro.

-'Mione ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con delicadeza Caleb.-Has estado extraña desde hace un tiempo… ¿Acaso es por…

-¿Por? – empujó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, sin poder controlar su genio.

-Por la guerra, no lo sé. Nos ha dejado secuelas a todos y tú…- continuó suavemente, incorporándose de su lugar para acercarse a la bruja.

Hermione sintió la empatía en la voz de su amigo, y por otro lado suspiró con un extraño alivio al saber que por lo menos él no sospechaba que tuviera que ver con sus nuevos invitados.

-Hay días malos, pero estaré bien.- aseguró girándose hacia él, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

Caleb asintió, sonriéndole a su vez comprensivamente.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y el alivio momentáneo se esfumó.

-Hermione, dejaste a tu compañera abandonada en mi despacho. Recuerda que Fleur aún no conoce el lugar.- la reprendió paternalmente Octavius, entrando a la oficina seguido por la francesa, que no tardó en examinar la escena con ojo crítico.

Fue obvio en su lenguaje corporal que no le gustaba nada aquello.

-Lo siento…- murmuró simplemente Hermione, aceptando su error.

El joven mago se adelantó hacia el par y le extendió la mano a Fleur.

-Mucho gusto, Caleb Smith.- se presentó con una sonrisa.

Y por supuesto, como toda una dama, la francesa le devolvió la sonrisa y aceptó el apretón de manos que le ofrecía el muchacho.

-El gusto es mío, Fleur Delacour.- respondió, y cualquiera podría decir que no había allí animosidad, pero Hermione todavía detectaba el peligro en sus ojos azules.

Para sorpresa también de la inglesa, el muchacho no pareció inmutarse por la presencia de la veela los siguientes minutos, al contrario de la mayoría de los hombres jóvenes que caían rápidamente en un estado de estupidez gracias a la magia inherente de la sangre mágica de Fleur.

-Creo que lo mejor será que ustedes tres trabajen juntos, ya que tú y Hermione se entienden bastante bien.- Le dijo Octavius a Caleb, que asintió con entusiasmo.

-Claro que sí, ya nos conocemos las mañas.

Hermione estaba comenzando a odiar tanto entusiasmo a su alrededor.

-Y además, ¿Te ha dicho ya, Hermione? Fleur y ella fueron juntas al colegio.- chismeó el jefe, y Hermione bufó por lo bajo.

¿Realmente? ¿Tanta camaradería que su propio jefe andaba contando detalles de su vida?

-No fuimos al mismo colegio. Ella sólo estuvo un año…- dijo sin poder contenerse e incluso yendo tan lejos como para rodar los ojos.

Fleur se rió nuevamente, al parecer le resultaba gracioso el enfurruñamiento de la otra bruja.

-Me gradué en Beauxbatons, pero tuve una buena estadía en Hogwarts.- aclaró la francesa.

-¿Sí? No parabas de quejarte cuando llegaste.- contraatacó Hermione, haciendo una mueca de sonrisa maliciosa.

-Aprendí a querer ese viejo castillo. Después de todo gracias a Hogwarts te conocí a ti.- rebatió con un aire coqueto y bromista Fleur.

Por alguna razón Octavius, otra vez, tomó todo en broma, y se rió de la situación.

-¿Lo ves? Si hasta parecen un viejo matrimonio.- bromeó el hombre, con su carácter paternal.

Hermione se sintió sonrojar, mientras por otro lado la sonrisa de Fleur aumentó.

Caleb simplemente las miró, arqueando las cejas con sorpresa ante la escena.

-Ya lo veo, será bastante entretenido.- se limitó a opinar el joven mago, asintiendo con la cabeza a su jefe.

Hermione resopló, dejándose caer en su asiento, mirando hacia un costado con completo fastidio.

 _ **F &H**_

Cuando la jornada laboral terminó, Hermione se apresuró a salir, dejando que Caleb y Fleur se la arreglaran con unos registros de duendes que necesitaban ser archivados. Como nunca, huyendo del trabajo.

Decidió dirigirse hacia un pequeño restaurant muggle en Londres, donde solía reunirse con Harry cada tanto.

Y para su sorpresa, su amigo estaba sentado en una de las mesas, hojeando distraídamente un diario muggle.

-Es increíble cuántas cosas pasan en el mundo muggle y que no nos enteramos ¿No lo crees?- interrumpió la castaña, acercándose a la mesa de Harry, que levantó la vista del papel con evidente sorpresa.

-'Mione… no esperaba que estuviera aquí hoy.- dijo el ojiverde, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

-Yo tampoco esperaba venir aquí hoy, pero necesitaba un lugar que fuera privado.- contestó la castaña, tomando asiento a la mesa, y suspirando.

-¿Día agitado?- preguntó Harry, mirándola de una manera un poco extraña, pero Hermione pasó por alto el detalle sólo porque estaba demasiado ensimismada en los hechos de esa mañana.

-No te imaginas.- suspiró otra vez la castaña, revisando el menú.-Esto de la delegación ha sido una locura… no te imaginas quién demonios decidió participar…

-Fleur.- murmuró Harry interrumpiéndola y Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿Cómo sabías que…?

Harry señaló hacia afuera y al mirar en su dirección, Hermione ubicó al mismísimo demonio francés cruzando la calle en evidente dirección al restaurant.

-¿Qué hace aquí…?- balbuceó la castaña, comenzando a sentir que su hambre era reemplazada por una ira visceral.

-Ella me envió una lechuza esta mañana, quedamos en encontrarnos aquí, lo siento 'Mione, realmente no esperaba que se te ocurriera venir aquí hoy…- explicó rápidamente el ojiverde, luciendo su mejor expresión de disculpa.

Hermione rápidamente se volteó para buscar su bolso y abrigo que había colgado en la silla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Bonsoir! Qué bueno verte aquí Harry, y que sorpresa que estés aquí Hermione.- saludó Fleur sonriente al abrir la puerta e ingresar, caminando hacia ellos.

-En realidad, ya me iba, pensaba pedir algo para llevar, estoy agotada.- se excusó la castaña, negándose enfrentar a la francesa que a esa altura ya estaba de pie a su costado.

-Creo que no me equivoco si digo que tu compañía es bienvenida.- dijo sin embargo la rubia, sonriéndole a Harry y guiñándole un ojo.-Saliste muy apurada hoy.

-Sí, tenía que pasar algunas cosas que hacer de camino.- mintió, mirando hacia el mostrador donde el mozo observaba pacientemente la escena con dos menú más en las manos.

-Supongo que ya las has hecho…

-Sí, de camino…

-Entonces supongo que podrás quedarte.

Hermione la miró por primera vez desde que había entrado y se sonrojó ante la mirada intensa que la veela le dirigía, y pudo sentir otra vez esa extraña sensación que le revolvía el estómago.

-Necesito ir al baño.- dijo sin más, girándose para encarar hacia allí, con el bolso en su mano y el abrigo colgando del brazo.

Su plan de acción sería el siguiente: se calmaría lo suficiente como para poder decir un hechizo coherentemente y desaparecería de allí con un movimiento de varita. Su lado racional se había apagado por primera vez en mucho tiempo y la única orden de su cerebro era la de huir lo antes posible.

Se dirigió rápidamente al lavamanos, abrió la canilla y comenzó a echarse agua, intentando espabilar. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, nuevamente con esa sensación de que podría escupirlo en cualquier momento, ahora acompañado de un dolor sordo que pulsaba en sus nervios. Hizo una nota mental sobre aquello, eso era nuevo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el sonido chirrió en sus oídos, provocándole una mueca.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? Caleb me dijo que no has estado muy bien estas semanas.- habló Fleur, acercándose a la bruja inglesa que se sostenía con fuerza del borde del lavamanos, mirándola a través del reflejo en el espejo.

Hermione notó algo sorprendente, todo era ruido a su alrededor, incluso el agua cayendo en el lavamanos. Menos la voz de Fleur, menos su presencia.

-No me siento muy bien.- admitió tensa, sosteniendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mirada de Fleur aunque fuera a través del espejo, fueron largos segundos, confusos.

Finalmente la francesa se acercó, y con delicadeza la tomó de la cintura, deshaciendo a su vez el moño del bollo que se había hecho Hermione en el cabello y que evitaba que su melena enrulada le estorbara la vista.

-Ven aquí.- dijo suavemente, pasando una mano a través del cabello enmarañado, la caricia surtió un efecto analgésico en la otra bruja, que paulatinamente comenzó a relajarse en sus brazos.

-¿Qué está sucediéndome?- gimoteó la bruja inglesa. Se sentía cada vez más somnolienta y débil, y su nivel de percepción estaba comenzando a reducirse a Fleur y su presencia sosteniéndola.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que la rubia se esforzó por hacer que ambas pudieran sentarse en el suelo, acunando con cuidado a Hermione entre sus brazos.

-Es la magia.- respondió ella simplemente, pero con una nota de pena en su voz.

-¿Una maldición?- balbuceó comenzando a asustarse.

Fleur sopló una risita triste, y Hermione no terminaba de entender el sentimiento profundo en sus ojos azules.

-No debería serlo, 'Mione.

-Necesito que se detenga.- suspiró lastimeramente, sintiendo que las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

Se sentía como mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el refugio más seguro estaba entre los brazos de la veela. Y aquello la abrumaba terriblemente.

Fleur no dejaba de tener esa extraña sonrisa triste e inclinó la cabeza para dejar un suave beso en la frente de la castaña.

-Quizás si aceptaras nuestro vínculo…

Oyó aquello como un eco, porque todo había comenzado a perder definición.

Y en cuestión de algunos segundos más, Hermione finalmente se rindió al sueño y todo se volvió negro.

 _ **F &H**_

Cuando comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, ya no se encontraba en el baño del restaurant, y lo primero que notó fue que le faltaba el calor familiar de la francesa, pero aunque no hubiera abierto los ojos, algo le indicaba que ella aún estaba en algún lugar cercano.

Sus sentidos fueron recuperándose poco a poco, despertando del letargo profundo en el que se había sumergido. Primero, comenzó a escuchar el murmullo de voces y el olor a café.

Lo siguiente que reconoció fue la voz de Fleur, y adivinó rápidamente que el olor provenía del café de ésta, que lo prefería por sobre el té.

Comenzó a removerse y enseguida las voces cesaron, entreabrió los ojos y se sintió cegada enseguida por la luz, así que se dejó caer nuevamente con un chillido infantil por el dolor de sus pupilas.

Se oyeron algunos pasos de tacones hasta donde estaba y el peso de la superficie donde estaba acostada cambió cuando alguien tomó asiento a su lado.

-'Mione, con cuidado.

La voz claramente era de Fleur, y sintió su mano sosteniéndole el hombro para ayudarla a incorporarse con cuidado.

Finalmente pestañeó, comenzando a enfocar el mundo a su alrededor hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraban en su departamento, y más precisamente sobre el futón de su sala de estar.

Tanto Harry como Fleur estaban con ella, incluso se había sumado Ginny, que permanecía sentada junto a su novio observándolas con esa mirada perspicaz tan propia de la pelirroja. Sus amigos esperaron pacientemente a que Hermione se recompusiera, y no intentaron acercarse, puesto que ya Fleur estaba prácticamente sobre ella, pero la castaña no tenía energía para discutir con la mujer rubia y sabía que muy probablemente se hubiera desmayado sola en el baño y ahora estaría en San Mungo o en algún hospital muggle de no ser por la veela.

-'Mione, ¿Has probado ir a un medimago a hacerte un chequeo? No es normal que la gente se ande desmayando en baños públicos a no ser que estén ebrias.- señaló Ginny con un poco de humor para aliviar el ambiente tenso en la habitación.

-Es la primera vez que me pasa, lo juro. Tampoco he estado trabajando más de la cuenta. Ya aprendí a atender mis necesidades. Y no estaba ebria.- respondió a la defensiva la castaña.

-¿Aprendiste a atender tus _necesidades_?- inquirió Fleur, y Hermione notó una extraña nota sensual en su pregunta, sonrojándose cuando captó la mirada penetrante de la veela.

-C-claro que s-sí. Tres comidas al día mínimo, y ocho horas de sueño.- respondió torpemente desviando la mirada.

-De todas maneras creo que deberías ir a San Mungo a hacerte un chequeo.- insistió Harry, y Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos por toda respuesta.

-Sí, no vaya a ser que estés embarazada y no te enteres.- dijo Ginny, y Hermione la miró con pánico, sólo para notar que su amiga sonreía con demasiada malicia.

A su lado, Fleur pareció atragantarse con el café.

-Muy graciosa, Ginny. Eso es imposible.- bufó molesta, pero a Ginny realmente no le importaba, ya había obtenido lo que quería y se reía abiertamente de sus reacciones.

Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida, acto seguido se incorporó y con un movimiento de varita hizo que las tazas de té de él y su novia levitaran hacia el fregadero en la cocina.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos. Por favor cuídate, 'Mione.- anunció con una sonrisa, y le hizo seña a la pelirroja que bufó un poco molesta de que arruinaran su diversión.

Sus dos amigos se despidieron y desaparecieron tras la puerta en cuestión de minutos.

Y Hermione suspiró, sin poder creer su mala suerte.

-Gracias.- finalmente dijo, dándole una mirada significativa a la rubia.

-No hay por qué.- respondió rápidamente Fleur, que humildemente quitó alguna pelusa imaginaria de su falda.

-No sé qué ha sido eso, probablemente deba hacer caso a Harry e ir a San Mungo.- se resignó, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre los almohadones. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mejor, y el desmayo parecía no haber tenido secuelas, pero Hermione no sabía si aquello podía volver a ocurrirle.

Fleur simplemente negó con la cabeza y se incorporó, caminando hasta su cartera arriba de la mesa.

-Prueba con esto.- le dijo, sacando de su cartera una poción en una botella de vidrio oscuro, desde la cual se podía ver un líquido amarillo brillante.- Te ayudará con los mareos, es sólo una cuchara por día.- instruyó, apoyándola sobre la mesa.

Miró a Hermione esperando su confirmación y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, será mejor que te deje descansar.- sonrió, aunque no era una de sus sonrisas brillantes y permaneció un par de segundos esperando algún tipo de reacción de la inglesa, que otra vez, simplemente asintió.

Pero era obvio que Fleur no iba a irse sin más, y cerró la distancia entre ambas en unos pocos pasos largos, con súbita decisión, se inclinó sobre la castaña y dejó un beso en su frente, tal cuál lo había hecho antes, y Hermione emitió un pequeño quejido de sorpresa, que hizo reír a la francesa.

-Que descanses. Ha sido un largo día.- se despidió Fleur, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Hermione no se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando hasta que Fleur salió de su departamento y Crookshanks saltó a futón, provocando que Hermione diera un grito ahogado porque no tenía más aire para gritar.

Finalmente, aspiró una gran bocanada, sintiendo como su corazón galopaba agresivamente en su pecho.

Algo le decía que esto era sólo el principio, y que manejarlo le costaría horrores.

 _ **F &H**_

 **Bueno, antes que nada, infinitas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review y le dieron favoritos** **.**

 **Paso a explicar, la idea no es que el fic tenga demasiado capítulos, y en los siguientes capítulos habrá escenas explícitas. La trama recién está empezando a desarrollarse de todas maneras.**

 **Cualquier pregunta es bienvenida! Y ni hablar de los reviews ;)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, saludos!**


	3. El Vinculo

**Capítulo 3: El vínculo**

La mañana siguiente, Hermione se sintió bastante normal, dejando de lado su horrible ansiedad al tener que enfrentar a la bruja francesa otra vez. Antes, su lugar de trabajo era un espacio seguro, ahora, era arena movediza bajo sus pies.

Resignada, ingresó al inmenso chalet, saludando a sus compañeros de trabajo en el camino, subió las escaleras a paso cansado y se quedó de pie unos segundos delante de la puerta de su oficina, reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles.

Con un poco de suerte, con el paso del tiempo, la presencia de Fleur, se haría más llevadera.

-¡'Mione! ¡Buenos días!

La aludida saltó en su lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Caleb que venía caminando por el pasillo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una taza de café en la mano.

-Buenos días, Caleb.- saludó, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible.

-Llegas tarde, todo un acontecimiento.- bromeó el muchacho, acercándose para abrir la puerta e ingresar a la habitación.-Fleur y yo ya hemos comenzado con algunos archivos sobre los centauros en el bosque prohibido.

Hermione asintió, siguiendo a Caleb dentro de la oficina y encontrándose enseguida con Fleur, que levantó la vista de los pergaminos que estaba revisando y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Buenos días, Hermione.- le dijo con suavidad, mientras sus ojos profundos conseguían nuevamente ese efecto de perforarle el alma.

-Buenos días, Fleur.- murmuró en respuesta, caminando hacia su escritorio rápidamente, sólo porque las rodillas le habían fallado por un breve segundo y temía hacer el ridículo delante de Caleb.

Delante de Fleur, intentar mantener la compostura, estaba resultando un caso perdido.

 _Maldito esclavo veela_. Gruñó mentalmente, sobándose las cienes para intentar calmar las pequeñas pulsaciones.

Sí. Era cierto. Hermione Jean Granger había sido afectada por el esclavo de Fleur desde su primer encuentro en Hogwarts. Sólo que ella fue incapaz de identificarlo en un primer momento por su obvia ignorancia sobre el tema. Y eso sólo la había llevado a sentir cierta animosidad contra la veela, por no poder dar una razón lógica sobre lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ésta.

Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, y ciertamente se negó a creer que podía estar realmente enamorada de Fleur.

Hasta que, un tiempo después, luego de la sutil insistencia de la propia Fleur, habían tenido su primer beso en el baile de navidad, al que se suponía había asistido como pareja de Krum, sólo para pasarse la mayor parte de la noche en un pasillo oscuro entre los brazos de la rubia, ahogándose en el dulce sabor del licor de menta que la rubia había bebido en algún momento.

Suspiró, como ya le era costumbre, y se obligó a dejar aquellos recuerdos de lado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó por fin, de la manera más servicial que pudo.

La rubia, que al parecer no había dejado de mirarla ni por un segundo, finalmente espabiló y extendió un par de pergaminos polvorientos hacia ella.

-Éstas son las ubicaciones de poblaciones de centauros en el bosque prohibido y hay algunos nombres de interés, quizás los reconozcas.

Hermione asintió y se predispuso finalmente hacia el trabajo.

 _ **F &H**_

El resto de la mañana estuvo plagado de roces accidentales y no tan accidentales.

Hermione podía sentir electricidad en cada porción de su piel que había sido tocada por la veela. Sus nervios estaban sobre excitados y reaccionaban cada vez peor a cada estímulo, la última vez que Fleur había apoyado su mano casualmente en su muñeca para llamarle la atención sobre un párrafo en específico sobre las normas de convivencia entre la población de centauros y el colegio de Hogw… bueno, a Hermione le había importado un carajo, y en su lugar todo lo que había registrado eran los largos dedos de Fleur alrededor de su muñeca, inclusive la temperatura un poco más fría del anillo en su índice.

Y tras eso, comprendiendo que necesitaba un poco de aire, inventó alguna excusa y salió pitando hacia el baño, necesitando bajar su temperatura corporal antes de que empezara a marearla.

Necesitó tres o cuatro largos minutos para recuperar la capacidad de respirar normalmente, aunque su rostro permanecía pálido y le preocupó la mirada perdida que le devolvía su reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Hermione?

Alguien que no tardó en reconocer quien estaba de pie del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?- Fleur insistió, golpeando un par de veces.

La bruja inglesa suspiró, comenzando a sentir que su corazón volvía a agitarse.

De pronto lo entendió.

Fleur. El esclavo. Sus inentendibles descomposturas coincidían con la llegada de la veela.

Era tan obvio, y ella, la mente brillante del trío dorado, había tardado tanto en entenderlo.

Por otro lado, al parecer Fleur cansada de esperar su respuesta directamente había ingresado ya que Hermione no había tomado la precaución de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué fetiche extraño tienes con desmayarte en baños?- inquirió irónicamente la rubia, que debió haber reconocido la misma situación de la tarde anterior.

Y a la inglesa no le importó lo más mínimo reconocer la preocupación en su voz o en la expresión de su rostro.

-Esto es tu culpa.- gruñó, sintiendo cómo la furia se sumaba a toda la maraña de sentimientos.

Fleur se detuvo en seco, sorprendida de la expresión irritable en el rostro de la usualmente calmada Gryffindor.

-No has bebido la poción. ¿Verdad?- preguntó a su vez, casi como si estuviera reprendiéndola.

-Fleur. Esto es tu culpa.- insistió Hermione, cada vez más segura.-Sabes lo que demonios está ocurriéndome y no has dicho nada.

La rubia tomó una respiración profunda antes de contestar.

-Esto no debería suceder si no fueras tan terca con todo.- murmuró, en la línea entre la pena y la ira.

Hermione golpeó el borde del lavamanos con el puño, y aquello sólo sirvió para que su cuerpo se agitara otra vez y sus nervios comenzaran a pulsar hacia todas las partes de su cuerpo.

-Haz que se detenga.- pidió finalmente, aunque más bien fue una orden.

-Para eso era la poción. Pero como siempre me has ignorado.- contestó Fleur, que permanecía al lado de la puerta.

-¡Haz que pare, por Merlín! Es una tortura.- gruñó comenzando a desesperarse.

Volteó a mirarla y lo que encontró fue una veela totalmente en conflicto, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y la respiración pesada.

-Hay una forma más, pero no te gustará.- advirtió Fleur, en un tono bajo, ronco.

Hermione dejó escapar una risa seca por respuesta.

-Sólo haz que se detenga, demonios.

-¿Y que hay si la que no puede detenerse luego, soy yo?- inquirió la rubia, acercándose tentativamente un par de pasos.

La inglesa hizo una mueca, estirando la mano para tirar por la muñeca de Fleur hacia ella, acortando la distancia. Originalmente sólo pretendía intimidarla un poco, pero fue ella la que se sintió intimidada al ver el rostro repentinamente afilado de la rubia.

La parte veela de Fleur había salido a la superficie, y el esclavo había salido a jugar, estimulando aún más las terminaciones nerviosas de Hermione, haciéndola soltar un quejido al reconocer el profundo deseo que pulsaba en su cuerpo.

Y Fleur también lo reconoció, puesto que su expresión se tornó completamente depredadora.

Fácilmente la empujó, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura, apretándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, Hermione chilló al sentir los cambios de temperatura, el azulejo frío en su espalda y el cuerpo caliente de Fleur en su contra.

La veela le sostuvo la mirada unos tensos segundos más y haciendo fuerza para pasar saliva, ofreció su última oportunidad de huida.

-Tengo un poco de la poción en mi cartera. Si quieres…- ofreció, muy a pesar de sí misma.

Hermione negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sin siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que la francesa la dejara por un segundo más.-Sólo hazlo. Por favor, Fleur…

No hizo falta más, y la rubia arremetió contra los labios de la inglesa, que gimió patéticamente ante el contacto.

-No sé por qué siempre tienes que hacerme las cosas tan difíciles.- gruñó Fleur, apartándose un momento para desprender los primeros botones de la camisa de Hermione.-Sólo tenías que beber la maldita poción para que pudiéramos hablar de esto como dos personas civilizadas.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mirando con desesperación las maniobras de la veela, sabiendo muy bien hacia donde se dirigía todo y completamente incapaz de detenerla, principalmente porque necesitaba que continuara.

Fleur agachó la cabeza, pasando lascivamente su lengua entre el valle de los senos de la inglesa, ascendiendo hasta su pecho, besando y mordisqueando su cuello hasta retornar a sus labios y besarla de lleno, sin perder el tiempo para introducir su lengua en la boca de la otra bruja.

Hermione sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía, mientras la liberación de cualquier dolor llegaba de la mano de Fleur, cuyas manos recorrían ansiosamente el cuerpo más pequeño prensado en su contra, y consiguió que gimiera otra vez, en completa rendición, cuando desprendió el botón del pantalón de Hermione y deslizó la mano dentro de su ropa interior.

Fleur se ocupó de ahogar cada uno de los gemidos con su boca mientras extendía sus caricias en la intimidad de Hermione, hundiendo un dedo dentro, estimulando a su vez con la palma de su mano el clítoris de la castaña.

La inglesa recibió con euforia el giro de sus sensaciones, todo lo que podía sentir era el placer bajo las ministraciones de la rubia, que finalmente se resignó a dejarla gemir en libertad, dedicándose a morderle el cuello, pasando su lengua luego para calmar el dolor, a sabiendas de lo mucho que disfrutaba aquella mezcla.

-Sólo deja de resistirte, 'Mione.- arrulló sensualmente Fleur, apartando el corpiño de la castaña para capturar su pezón y chupar con fuerza, enrollando el brazo libre alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla en su lugar.

Hermione podía sentir el final acumulándose vertiginosamente en su interior y alrededor del dedo de Fleur, algunas lágrimas se agolpaban al borde de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y ya sentía la garganta ronca por la fuerza de contener sus gemidos.

Finalmente, Fleur torció el dedo dentro de ella, golpeando el punto exacto. Y todo se vino abajo junto con su orgasmo, incluso la fuerza de sus piernas.

-¡Fleur!- gimió desesperadamente, y la rubia respondió con un profundo beso, acariciando suavemente para alargar la sensación de su orgasmo. Luego la ayudó a deslizarse con cuidado hasta que ambas quedaron sentadas sobre el suelo frío del baño.

Hermione tardó unos minutos en recuperarse, escondida en el cuello de Fleur, que acariciaba lentamente su espalda y había desecho otra vez el bollo de su cabeza, estirando entre sus dedos los rulos de su melena.

-Sólo es temporal.- informó la rubia con voz derrotada, despertando de su letargo a Hermione, que se apartó para mirarla con curiosidad.-Sólo es un alivio temporal, la necesidad… puede volver en cualquier momento.- explicó lentamente.

-¿Es tu esclavo, verdad?- preguntó, aunque esta vez sin la animosidad anterior.

Fleur suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.-No del todo, mi esclavo sólo actúa en consecuencia…- murmuró, pasando saliva antes de seguir.-Es a causa del vínculo, 'Mione.

La inglesa arrugó el ceño, mirándola sin terminar de entender.

-Pensé que no habíamos llegado a eso… creí que…- balbuceó torpemente, sabía poco y nada sobre aquel tema, Fleur jamás había llegado a explicarle realmente qué significaba la creación de un vínculo entre una veela y un humano.

-Por favor, Hermione, claro que lo hicimos.- respondió la rubia, cuya expresión se tornó herida,- El vínculo se sella después de la admisión de los sentimientos y por supuesto, luego de mantener relaciones íntimas.- aclaró tajante.

Hermione se sintió burlada.-Nunca me lo dijiste, Fleur, ¿Cómo iba a adivinarlo? Ni siquiera te tomaste el trabajo de explicarme por qué...

Antes de que pudiera completar su reclamo, un estruendo se escuchó desde la planta baja. E instintivamente, un gruñido bajo reverberó en el pecho de la rubia, que tiró de su compañera en su contra, logrando un ahogado "Hmpf!" de su parte. Hermione se quedó quieta, reconociendo el estado de alerta en la veela, algo que ya había sucedido antes en momentos en que Fleur percibía que podían estar en peligro.

Se oyó como alguien corría a través del jardín a paso pesado y luego sobrevino el silencio.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Qué carácter horrible!- chilló Lyra desde la planta baja. Siguieron unos cuantos segundos más de silencio hasta que se la escuchó de nuevo.- ¿Están todos bien?

Las puertas se abrieron y cerraron siendo azotadas y hubo varias personas que corrieron a través del pasillo.

-¿'Mione? ¿Señorita Delacour?- Caleb gritó, con obvia preocupación.

Ambas brujas se miraron, y Hermione abandonó los brazos de Fleur para incorporarse rápidamente, comenzando a acomodarse la ropa lo mejor que podía. La rubia inicialmente la miró desde su lugar, haciendo una mueca disconforme por su alejamiento.

-¡Estamos bien!- respondió la castaña, precipitándose hacia la puerta y asomándose.

-¿Qué hacen allí?- preguntó extrañado el joven mago, mirando con una ceja arqueada a su amiga.

-Pensamos que era un buen lugar para escondernos en caso de ataque.- se justificó lo más seria que pudo la inglesa.

Caleb la miró por unos segundos en silencio y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió Fleur, apareciendo a un costado de Hermione y aprovechando para descansar su mano en la espalda baja de ésta, ya que nadie podía ver aquello.

-Estábamos entrevistando a un semi gigante en el jardín, comenzó a relatar cuando fue atacado por unos magos al cruzar por un camino en el bosque y el recuerdo lo perturbó un poco.- explicó Octavius, que había subido a la planta alta para verificar que nada se hubiera roto allí.-Arrojó la estatua del unicornio contra la casa.

-¿Se ha ido?- dijo Hermione, un poco apenada por la situación.

-Al bosque, pero es demasiado peligroso ir tras él ahora, es mejor dejar que se tranquilice solo.- se encogió de hombros el mago de más edad.

Los otros asintieron en acuerdo.

-Les dije a los demás que podían irse, no sabemos si ha afectado la estructura así que no es seguro que estén aquí ahora. Llamaré al Ministerio para que envíen alguien que se encargue de esto. La estatua era bastante grande y dejó un hueco enorme.

Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina nuevamente y Caleb fue el primero en retirarse, dirigiéndose a la planta baja para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario con el desastre que había dejado el impacto. Al parecer había alcanzado un par de archivadores y una mesa, así que los pergaminos habían volado por todos lados.

Hermione ordenó su escritorio con excesiva lentitud, mientras comenzaba a caer en cuenta sobre lo que había ocurrido en el baño con Fleur hacía minutos.

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz de la francesa la sacó de sus pensamientos, y sonrió tristemente al pensar en lo mucho que había mejorado su acento a través de los años. Ahora el acento francés no era más que una nota exótica en su habla.

-En lo patética que fui.- respondió, sin poder controlar su genio.

Fleur suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello con clara exasperación.

-No digas eso.- murmuró,- es… comprensible que suceda luego de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

La castaña soltó una risa irónica.- ¿Realmente? ¿Es la mejor explicación que puedes darme? Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos, pero lo primero que siento es una necesidad incontrolable y patética de que me cojas _(*)_. Ni siquiera sé qué has hecho o cómo demonios terminaste como colaboradora del ministerio Francés. Pero nuestro vínculo ordena que lo primero que debo sentir es que necesito que me cojas.

-Ya deja de llamarlo de esa forma tan vulgar.- siseó Fleur, golpeando con la palma abierta su escritorio.

Hermione se sobresaltó, levantando la vista del desorden de su escritorio para mirarla.

-El deseo sexual es parte de nuestro vínculo, como de cualquier otra relación romántica.- siguió la rubia, pero la castaña no le permitió continuar.

-Vínculo que no sabía que existía. Creí que el famoso vínculo haría que no nos separáramos jamás. Pero te fuiste.- le recriminó amargamente.

-No me acuses de esa forma. Tú te fuiste antes.

-¡Te dije que volvería! ¡Había una guerra, Fleur! ¡Tenía que ayudar a Harry a detener a Voldemort!- se defendió, sintiéndose acusada injustamente.

-¡Desapareciste por meses! ¡Esperé una sola carta tuya! ¡No sabía si estabas viva!

-Si te escribía nos pondría en peligro.- explicó, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la veela, que la miraba con dureza desde su lugar, tensa, en guardia.

-No lo entiendes. No entiendes lo terrible que fue para mí perder a mi compañera tan pronto como me había vinculado a ti.- dijo, entre triste y furiosa, en evidente lucha con sus sentimientos.

-Te dije que volvería, Fleur, te amaba.- murmuró apenada, sintiendo cómo los sentimientos que había intentado ahogar durante tanto tiempo finalmente bullían, escapando de su encierro en el fondo de su ser.

-¿Me amabas?- preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante sobre su escritorio, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Te amaba, Fleur. Te amé durante mucho tiempo.- respondió con un hilo de voz, le temblaban las manos del nerviosismo. Esa declaración estaba costándole su estabilidad mental.

Fleur se acercó, eliminando casi toda la distancia, invadiendo completamente el espacio personal de Hermione, que contuvo la respiración al sentir las suaves manos de la rubia en sus hombros.

-¿Todavía me amas, Hermione?- murmuró contra sus labios, y a pesar de comenzar a sentirse en el estado de mareo ya conocido, la inglesa estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para entender sus palabras e incluso identificar cómo los ojos azules comenzaban a cambiar.-He vuelto. He llegado a buscarte. Todavía tenemos oportunidad, 'Mione, creí que había roto nuestro vínculo pero…

-¿Creíste que lo habías roto?- preguntó agudamente la castaña, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la cordura.

Fleur asintió dubitativa.-Intente romperlo pero…

-¿Pero no funcionó?- cortó otra vez, comenzando a sentirse enojada nuevamente.

Era increíble como aquella mujer podía llevarla de un estado total de embriaguez a la furia ciega en cuestión de segundos.

Fleur cabeceó hacia atrás, claramente sorprendida de que Hermione estuviera reaccionando de esa manera.

-Creí que sería lo mejor.- se excusó humildemente.

-¿Y no podías al menos pedir mi opinión? ¿O qué tal si te hubieras tomado la molestia de avisarme que estábamos vinculadas?- siguió disparando preguntas en tono acusador y la francesa dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo sus manos entre ambas como si intentara defenderse.

-Hermione, lo siento, deja que te explique…

Pero Hermione había tenido suficiente. Y se apartó de la rubia, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Por mucho tiempo creí que todo lo que necesitaba para estar en paz era que me explicaras qué carajo había sucedido, y en el fondo, sólo quería tenerte cerca una vez más.- confesó secamente, apretando el pomo de la puerta hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos.-Ahora sé que esto no me traerá la tranquilidad que esperaba. Hubiera sido mejor que permanecieras lejos.- finalizó amargamente, y sin esperar respuesta salió de allí.

Casi corrió hasta el traslador, pasando desapercibida ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados ordenando el caos que había dejado el inesperado impacto.

Para su alivio, la veela no hizo ningún intento por seguirla y Hermione llegó a su departamento en un tris, arrojó la cartera sobre el sofá y pateó sus zapatos fuera de sus pies, rabiando todo el camino hacia su habitación, e incluso fue tan lejos como para arrojar contra la pared un portarretratos con la fotografía de una navidad en la casa de los Weasley, a la que había asistido junto a Fleur y ambas sonreían con soltura junto a todas las cabezas pelirrojas.

Finalmente, se hundió en su cama, jadeando de furia hasta que la presión en su pecho explotó y las lágrimas corrieron libremente desde sus ojos, no importaba lo apretado que los cerrara o lo mucho que odiaba llorar por Fleur, otra vez.

 _ **F &H**_

 **Hasta aquí por hoy, quería hacer una aclaración (*)"cojas" es usada en mi país básicamente para decir "tener sexo" pero de una forma bastante más vulgar.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, miles de gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus reviews, es un empujón anímico importante a la hora de escribir fanfics (:, gracias por sus favoritos y por seguir la historia también!**

 **Cualquier pregunta, preferiría responder por privado (a menos que sean reviews anónimos). Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
